


show me your tears, i'll show you mine

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But with a happy ending, M/M, and tears, but tyrus is too cute, refs to tatbilb, so much crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: 95 tyrus  (95. “I haven’t stopped crying since Thursday. It’s pathetic.”)





	show me your tears, i'll show you mine

**Author's Note:**

> this one is moderately angsty, but there's a happy ending, don't worry!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

“I haven’t stopped crying since Thursday. It’s pathetic,” Cyrus admitted, wiping fresh tears from his cheeks. Apparently he still had water in him to cry.

“It’s not pathetic, Underdog,” TJ murmured, grappling with the idea of reaching out and touching him or not, “they shouldn’t have reacted like that. Just because you’re gay doesn’t make you any different,”

“That’s a lie,” Cyrus muttered, leaning his head on TJ’s shoulder, making the taller boy’s heart beat faster and faster, “I’m a freak,”

That set him off; TJ immediately gripped Cyrus’ shoulders and stared him straight in the eye. “You are not a freak, don’t you ever say that again,” he demanded, trying to remain as calm as possible, “you are an amazing person, who deserves nothing but love,”

Cyrus scoffed, rolling his eyes and rubbing them. “Pff, yeah, love. I’d like to say that my family loves me, but some other person? Hardly,” he muttered, sighing “can we just unpause the movie now?”

“No,” TJ grumbled, releasing Cyrus’ shoulders, “you can’t talk about yourself like that Cyrus. There are definitely people that really care about you. Andi, Buffy, Jonah, me,” he rambled, gnawing on his lower lip.

“Wow, I never knew that TJ Kippen was such a sap,” Cyrus laughed dryly, “but thanks, Teej, I appreciate that you care about me,” he added, putting his head on TJ’s shoulder.

There went TJ’s heart again; _baboombaboombaboom_. He wished that Cyrus could see how much he really did care about him. Giving in, he unpaused the movie. TJ decided that they should watch To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before.

“Ugh, predictable,” Cyrus grumbled, “of course she’s going to fall in love with the boy she was _pretending_ to be in a relationship with. Expected,”

“So, what’s wrong with that? It’s sweet,” TJ commented, watching the movie play out.

“That’s not how life works!” Cyrus exclaimed, lifting his head from TJ’s shoulder, “there’s no way in hell that this would ever happen to someone who’s not in a movie!” he shrieked, on the verge of tears, evident from his voice cracking.

TJ frowned, pausing the movie again. “Cyrus, breathe,” he instructed, “this is more than just disliking the movie…isn’t it,” he stated.

“I-” Cyrus tried, before dissolving into a fit of tears, putting his face in his hands. TJ felt himself crumple, reaching out and pulling Cyrus into a hug.

“I’m so stupid for thinking that e-even for a s-second this could happen,” he blubbered through tears.

“Hey, you’re not stupid, not at all,” TJ assured him, lifting his head and wiping Cyrus’ remaining tears, “you’re, like, the greatest person I know. You will totally find love like Lara Jean,” he promised.

Cyrus could feel himself blushing, but his cheeks were already red he didn’t know if it was showing. “You flatter me, TJ,” he whispered, his voice still a bit raw, “I like that about you,”

“I like everything about you,” TJ blurted out, inhaling sharply. Did he really say that out loud? Apparently, since Cyrus’ jaw had dropped.

“Hold on, what?” the smaller boy squeaked, “you, uh, you know, like _like_ me?”

“Shoot, sorry, I-I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I’ll just…go, I guess,” he stammered, flustered as he rushed off the couch and bolted into the bathroom, sinking down the door.

“TJ, open the door,” Cyrus pleaded from the other side, pressing his body against the door.

“No,” he croaked, pulling his knees into his chest, “just–please leave,”

Had he been crying? It sure sounded like it from the tone of his voice.

“Please, TJ, just open the door. We need to talk,” Cyrus pressed on. The door unlocked and TJ pulled it open, Cyrus stumbling forward and falling to his knees.

“Welcome to a party for my self-loathing,” TJ grumbled.

Cyrus took a seat by TJ, remaining silence for a moment. “I didn’t realize it until we were at the swings,” he started, “You seemed terrifying, and the fact that you were an athlete did nothing but boost that fear factor for me. Heck, when you caught me singing on the swings, I was ready to be laughed at,” he admitted, TJ shifting his gaze towards him, “but then…you didn’t. You swung with me, and even pushed me out of my comfort zone. And when you said you had to leave I just, I don’t know, I felt weird. Like I didn’t want you to leave,” he continued, “when you took me to work, and you put your arm around me, I-I could just feel my heart, like, racing. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is I like you too.”

TJ felt a few loose tears trickle down his face. “You mean it?” he asked hopefully.

“I do,” Cyrus promised, taking TJ’s hand in his and leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Can we…finish that movie now?” TJ asked tentatively, wiping his cheeks with his sleeves.

“Mm, fine, but you gotta do that thing where you put your arm around me and I just, like, bury my head into your shoulder,” Cyrus giggled.

“You mean like those things couples do?”

“I-yeah?” Cyrus squeaked, “unless you don’t want that in which case we can just-”

“No, I really want that. Like, _really_ want that,” TJ assured him, the duo walking back to the couch and taking a seat.

“Good,” Cyrus murmured, before TJ slung his arm around him and Cyrus curled up by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> aww a cute ending! :) also tatbilb is amazing so, jot that down. what did you think? leave a comment, i'll reply to each one!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus


End file.
